


More Than

by blynninja



Series: Childhood [7]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Figuring Things Out, I Don't Even Know, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yona has a discussion with Mundok and then one with Hak and realizes some stuff about feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't remember where this came from, but it demanded to be written quite some time ago and I wrote it and now I'm posting it because I've figured out where in the Childhood universe it belongs.  
> Ehhh???? Not super, but maybe okay???

The kitchen was surprisingly silent, no one coming for food at random moments like normal.

It made for the perfect spot for venting.

“Sometimes he’s fine, and I can take the jokes, and other times he’s so…”

She waved a hand, trying to find the right word.

“Overbearing?” he supplied, and she nodded, frowning.

“He does it because he cares for you,” he assured her.

“Sure, like an annoying little sister…” She rested her chin on her arms, folded over her knees.

“I can assure you that Hak does not see you that way,” Mundok said knowingly, and Yona looked up, confused.

“What do you mean?”

Mundok sighed, smiling fondly at her.

“You are like a granddaughter to me, my dear, but to Hak, you are something much more precious than a sibling ever could be.”

Yona tilted her head, frowning.

“Young people,” Mundok sighed again. “You have much to learn about love.”

“Will you explain it to me, then?” Yona asked hopefully.

Mundok shook his head, patting her hair.

“It’s something you need to figure out on your own, my dear,” the old man replied, walking out the door and leaving her to wonder.

What in the world was all of that supposed to mean??

Hak thought of her as more than a sibling?

Then how did he think of her?

He certainly _treated _her like a sibling, teasing her and following her around to be sure she was “safe” a lot. It got annoying.__

 _ _But at the same time…__

 _ _

She thought about how he treated Tae-yeon and his cousins, and realized there were differences.

She had assumed he treated her slightly differently because she wasn’t actually family, and because she was a girl.

But maybe…

His comments to her were always different from the ones he made when female cousins were around, weren’t they?

And Tae-yeon was “fragile” sort of like she was, and Hak didn’t follow him around nearly as much as he did her. He didn’t reach for Tae-yeon when he fell the same way he did for her if she tripped on her own shoes.

Was she imagining it all, or was there a true difference in how he acted with her than with the rest of the family?

Could Mundok be right? Could Hak think of her differently than a sister?

Well, there was one way to find out…

\---

She found him lying on the couch, flipping channels and not really seeing whatever was on the screen.

“Hak,” she declared as she knelt next to the couch.

He glanced at her, and she had the impression that he was annoyed with her for some reason.

“Is something wrong?” she asked immediately, frowning and studying his face.

Hak shrugged and went back to staring at the TV, obviously not seeing the soap opera he’d landed on.

“Hak, tell me what’s wrong.”

He didn’t respond, and Yona sighed, poking his cheek.

“Are you sick? Do you have a fever?”

She set a hand on his forehead and Hak grabbed her wrist, moving her hand away gently.

Yona blinked. Had Han-dae dared check him for a fever, Hak would have snapped one of his fingers, or threatened to.

“Haaaak,” she tried, because he hated when she whined. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

She tried poking his cheek again, but Hak’s hand closed around her wrist again and he didn’t even look at her as he set her hand back in her lap.

She stood then, exasperated, and sat on his legs, pinning them to the couch.

That got him to look at her, and Yona stared hard at him, holding his gaze.

“Why won’t you just talk to me?” she asked, frowning. 

She twisted then, bringing one leg up with her. Her knee slipped between Hak’s leg and the back of the couch as she shifted, and she lost her balance, sprawling on top of him.

Hak sighed heavily, his eyes dark with something she couldn’t identify.

“ _Now_ would you like to talk to me?” she asked, pushing herself up to look him in the eye.

“Not particularly,” Hak replied, but he held her gaze, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Yona pursed her lips, trying not to pout. Instead, she sighed, resting her arms across Hak’s chest and ignoring his confused stare.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting comfortable,” Yona replied quickly, with an ease she didn’t fully feel. She dropped her chin onto her hands and kept her eyes on Hak’s face, watching carefully.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Doesn’t look very comfortable.”

She shook her head just a little, blinking slowly as she assured him, “No, I’m fine.”

“Well, _I’m_ not particularly comfortable like this,” Hak said suddenly, turning so that she slipped sideways between him and the couch.

“You’re squishing me,” Yona breathed, shoving at him.

“Eh? Oh, sorry, are you uncomfortable now?”

There was that annoying glint in his eye again, and she sniffed.

“You’re terrible.”

“Eh, you love me and you know it,” Hak laughed, his expression making her heart skip a beat.

“N-not particularly,” Yona replied quickly, looking away and cursing the flush she felt creeping up her face.

“Really?” Hak asked quietly, and she turned her head only to find his face right next to hers.

This was definitely something he did not do with his cousins.

The look in his eyes was simultaneously frightening and intriguing, and Yona found herself unable to look away, even though she knew her face was turning as red as her hair.

“Hak, what on earth are you doing?”

Hak turned his head only slightly to look up at Tae-woo as he replied easily, “Being a pain, of course. What does it look like?”

Tae-woo raised an eyebrow, glancing at her.

“He’s not hurting you, is he, Yona?”

Yona blinked, shaking her head slowly.

Tae-woo shrugged. “All right. But let me know if he does, will you?”

She nodded slowly, frowning, and Tae-woo reached to slap Hak across the back of the head before he walked away, rolling his eyes.

Hak chuckled, reaching to rub the back of his head briefly before looking back at her, that glint back in his eyes.

Yona blinked, and Hak’s gaze softened a little.

“He should know better,” he said quietly, and Yona frowned a little, wondering what he meant.

Hak reached for her very slowly, like he wasn’t sure of the action, and his fingers brushed her forehead, making her frown disappear as her face turned red again.

“I wouldn’t in a million years even _think_ of hurting of you,” Hak said quietly, his fingers drifting down to her cheek.

She held his gaze, captivated by the look there, softer and more sincere than she had seen in a very long time.

“There’s been too much of that already,” Hak continued quietly. “I would never forgive myself if I did something to hurt you further.”

Yona blinked, feeling tears prick her eyes, and Hak smiled a little, leaning closer and pressing a kiss to her forehead before he got off the couch and left the room, leaving her to shift so she could stare at the ceiling, surprised.

That was not how she had expected that to go.

Why was he being so … kind all of the sudden?

The possibilities pranced through her head, and trying to keep up with all of them made her tired.

Maybe a nap would help her figure it out…

\---

Yona didn’t know how long she had slept, but when she blinked her eyes open again, she was definitely not on the couch anymore.

Hak was carrying her, and it was dark outside, from what she could see as he headed for the hallway, the fading light casting shadows on the floor.

She glanced up at him, trying not to move her head so he wouldn’t know she was awake.

He looked tired, but happy, she noticed, frowning.

How did that work, after what he had done earlier?

How could he look tired after only a couple of hours?

She had a hunch as to why he looked so happy, though, and her cheeks burned to think of it.

That had not been a brotherly thing to do at all, she decided. Not in that situation, anyway. He had been much too kind and … open for it to have felt like a brotherly action.

She thought she understood now, what Mundok had meant.

Was she okay with that? Ready for it?

Yona sighed through her nose, closing her eyes again and letting herself nestle just a little further into Hak’s shoulder, smiling a little as he reached her room.

When he had set her down on her bed and went to pull the covers up around her, Yona caught his hand blearily before he left her side, and Hak made a funny noise she had come to associate with him raising an eyebrow. They nearly always accompanied each other, this noise and a raised eyebrow. 

She smiled a little, eyes still closed, as she gripped his hand a little tighter and pictured his expression.

Hak hummed a little, which she knew meant he was smiling, and he squeezed her fingers a little before he let go, adjusting her blankets.

When he turned to leave, she didn’t have to look to tell that he was still smiling.

__


End file.
